A Deal with the Devil
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Klarion offers Icicle Jr. a chance at the revenge he's been waiting for. Slight mentions of SuperIce and FlashWitch. Rated for slight language.


Don't mind me, just postponing my epic in process. This started bothering me after I started rewatching Young Justice. You'll see...

Disclaimer: All ownership is disclaimed.

* * *

"Look, what's your problem?" Cameron shouts back, unable to control himself. He knows who he's yelling at, realizes the possible consequences, and still doesn't care. He'd been through so much shit in the last week that he didn't care anymore.

"I ought to blast you through the floor for such impudence," Klarion responded, eyes glowing threateningly.

"Well, why don't you?" Cameron spat back.

"Because you and I are the same, more alike than you'd think." Klarion's voice had risen, now echoing through the empty cave. It had started so simply: Icicle Jr. had stopped by to deliver a message from Queen Bee before Klarion had started getting all creepy, talking cryptically and shit.

"I don't have time for this shit. I'm leaving." He turned and started out of the cave.

"You are in love with the Super Boy, are you not?" The icy teen stopped, his muscles tensing unwillingly. Nobody knew; he hadn't told anybody, so how did the witch boy know? "I can see it in your eyes, in the way you've fought. You hold back against him; you don't want to hurt him. But that Manhunter's niece…you go at her with nearly twice the effort you use against the others. I know you're story, Cameron Mahkent, and I know you want him."

"Y-you're insane," he shot back, but his voice caught in his throat.

"Do you really take me for a fool? You want the Super Boy nearly as much as I want Kid Flash."

"Wait a sec, you're in love—"

"I never used such petty terms!" Klarion insisted. "There is no love in Chaos, only desire. Kid Flash is an interesting plaything, and I want him for my own. Nobody else can have him. Is it not the same for you? Do you not hate the Martian girl as I hate the blond archer?"

"I-yes," Cameron conceded. "He stole my heart, and she has his. I want him back. He was the only one who understood, the only one who cared..."

"And we can make it happen. We can both get what we want." Klarion laid a hand on Cameron's spiny shoulder. His hand was hot on Cameron's skin, and the Lord of Chaos radiated a supernatural energy, making his skin hotter than any normal human. "If we destroy the Junior Justice League, if we force them into submission, then the two will be easy pickings. I don't care about what you do to him or how you proceed with the Super Boy in your possession, but I want Kid Flash for my own." His eyes glowed red, and his face twisted into a sick grin.

Cameron looked into his eyes dead on. He was sick of the vice grip that Superboy held on his heart. He didn't just want the boy; he wanted to kill the Martian girl, make her pay for the torture she had inflicted on his heart. He had encountered her mere months before; he had had his chance to get her back for stealing the object of his desires. But he had failed, proving once again that he wasn't good enough. She was a strong girl, perfect for the strong boy. Anger bubbled in his blood at the memory; damn it all if he wasn't strong enough now.

"I don't offer this proposition lightly, Icicle. Once you agree, I will kill you if you attempt to back out." He stepped back and stuck out his hand, trembling slightly in anticipation. Cameron eyed his potential partner warily. With deep black eyes against inhumanly white skin, devil horns, and sharp black nails, this guy was something out of nightmares. He was practically the devil incarnate, never to be approached or trusted. Cameron knew stories about this guy: he was a heartless psychopath, one known to turn on allies on many occasions.

But…he was offering him a chance at revenge. A chance to get back at the Martian girl for taking away from him the one person who had ever cared about him. _It isn't love_, he told himself as he clasped the Lord of Chaos's hand. "You don't have to worry about that, partner," he said, a sinister grin crawling onto his face. "Let's go crush those Justice League wannabes."

* * *

I can't justify writing this. I don't know what/if I was thinking I also now ship this. IceWitch? Revenge? When I come up with a ship name, I'll write something.


End file.
